The Right to See Reia (Epilogue)
Fantasia has been restored, thanks to Bastian and Kiva, and for her efforts, Kiva hears a very familiar voice. ???: What are you up to, kiddo? - The voice turned out to be the Saiyan Reia, who is being hold by Angela's arm. Kiva: Reia! - Kiva hugged Reia too sudden. Reia: Whoa.. Easy there. Kiva: Oh, sorry. You're walking again. Reia: Yeah, I had to thank Angela for that. Kiva: Reia... Do you remember anything? Reia: ...A few names. Trunks, Goten, Sonja, Lapis. Kiva: Do you...know who I am too? Reia: Yeah. You're Kiva, a Keyblade wielder who only wanted a family again. It seems you already found one with Ratchet and the others. Especially Terra. Kiva: Yeah.. Reia, I want to help you get your memory back. Reia: It would take a long time to remember the ones I lost. Aren't you busy with something else? Kiva: Well, um... No? Reia: Guess not. Look, I can take you to Foster's if you want. Kiva: Okay, thanks. Angela: Can you stand? - Reia nodded, stands up and takes Kiva, Mac and Bloo to Foster's with Instant Transmission. Reia: This must be it. What's so important about this place? Bloo: Bendy. Long story. Reia: Noted. I know you have a case to solve, so I won't waste your time. - Reia walked away, but when Kiva wanted to ask her about her Fantasia counterpart, she stopped her. Kiva: Reia.. There's something you should know. Reia: What you saw, in Fantasia.. That was an illusion, to test yourself. Kiva: Gosh... Then that was part of a test or something? Reia: To see if you are ready. Mac: Ready for what? Kiva: I think it might be the future. Reia: That's right. Entering a sleeping world, like Fantasia, is no easy feet. Yet, somehow, you enter in without trouble. I'm impressed. Bloo: Impressed? How about "Amazed"? Reia: My decision still stands, Mr. Qasoo. Kiva: Wow! She sold you out, Bloo. Bloo: Very funny. Mac: Thanks for the ride back. Reia: Least I can do. The captain said that I need some peace and quiet. He has found a spot somewhere off the grid. Kiva: That's nice, Reia. Almost forgot. Are you part of the team now? Reia: I'm still a patient, Kiva. The captain doesn't trust me yet. Kiva: Why? Reia: Still has many questions to ask me and I don't know much, due to amnesia. Kiva: You know what will help? Reia: What? Kiva: I think you need meditation and drink some tea. - The word 'meditation' triggered a memory from Reia's past, causing her to collapsed and screaming in pain. The same scream caused Mr. Herriman to open the front door. Mr. Herriman: What's the meaning of this? Kiva: Sorry, Mr. Herriman. It's Reia. She needs help. - Mr. Herriman takes Reia inside into his office. Mr. Herriman: Try to relax, madam, while I will fetching some tea. - Mr. Herriman then head for the kitchen. Mac: Are you okay? Reia: I... I remember...my masters. Kiva: Like you are a student or something? Reia: Yeah. Gohan and Videl are the ones who taught me so much. Kiva: Wow.. I met them once too. Reia: Really? Are they are nice to you? Kiva: You bet. Need a minute? Reia: Yeah. You have a trial to handle. - Mr. Herriman returned with tea, made from Madam Foster. Mr. Herriman: Here you go. Reia: Thanks. Kiva: Since you are here, Mr. Herriman, I wanted to talk to you. Mr. Herriman: Is it about your "Bendy incident" case? Kiva: Yes. I have the proof right here. - Reia knew that she needed a few minutes to rest. Yet, seeing Kiva again makes her smile again. Somehow, the fact of being human in her dream aced Kiva's expectation as the episode ends. Category:Scenes